The Fall Musical and something else
by OfflineForever
Summary: It is about Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, and JasonKelsi, or KelsiJason fanfic. Better summary inside. Troypay will always prevail! Sorry, not a Troyella fan anymore. Or Zanessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… this is my first Zashley, Ryella, Chaylor, and JasonKelsi, or KelsiJason fanfic, so please be nice about it. If it is not good, tell me on how to make it better. And if it is good, thank you a lot and still review.**

**Summary**

**I suck at summaries, so I will make this simple. Everyone is back from their summer break. But something has happen to Sharpay. She is a little nice and all, but she is WAY TOO nice and not enough mean. And Ms. Darbus has assigned the new musical to be a single. (A/N: It means that everyone is singing on their own.) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT own the songs or the characters.**

**Chapter One: Asking Kelsi and Troy and Chad's confusion**

"Hello, everyone!!! And welcome back to East High!!!" yelled Chad as went inside the doors to East High.

"Dude, you are the noisiest person I have ever met." said Troy.

"This time, Troy is actually right." said Jason.

"I'm always right when it comes to Chad."

"Yeah, yeah." said Chad.

Just then, there was a tap on Chad and Troy's shoulder and came the school's Ice queen, Sharpay.

"Excuse me, can I please get through?" said Sharpay.

"Sure." said Chad.

They moved out of the way to let her through.

"Thanks." said Sharpay, NOT using her Icequeen tone.

When she left, Troy and Chad started to talk again.

"Whoa, what happen to Sharpay?"

"No clue."

Back at Sharpay

Sharpay walked inside to the stage. She found Kelsi near the piano.

"Hey, Kelsi."

"Yes, Sharpay?"

"Can you…umm… teach me how to play the piano?" said Sharpay, nervously.

"Sure, but why?"

"Remember that, Ms. Darbus said that she is making the musical to be single."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Umm… I wanted to play the piano for this song."

"Okay. I can help teach you how to play the piano."

"Thank you so much. Bye."

"Bye."

"Okay, what had just happen? Did Sharpay just ask me to teach her how to play the piano? Yes, she did. Maybe she does have a soft side. I like this side better, but I'm not going to tell her that or it will ruin it.' thought Kelsi. 

"Hi, Troy. Chad. Jason." said Gabriella when they met them in the cafeteria.

"Hi, Gabi. Taylor." said the 3 boys.

"Hi." said Taylor.

"Hey, have you seen anything wrong with Sharpay today? She is not her Ice queen mode today."

"What do you mean?" said Taylor, confused.

"Well, you see, this morning she asked us nicely to move and actually "thanks" us." said Troy.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" said Sharpay, popping up behind them.

"No. We were just curious."

"Oh, okay. Bye." said Sharpay in a cheerful tune.

"Something must have happen over the summer break. Let's ask Ryan if he knows anything."

"Sure. Meet you at the end of the day and we go ask him." said Gabriella.

"Sure. See yea. We are late for basketball practice." said Chad.

They ran to the gym where all the other boys are. Good thing that Coach Bolton is there yet.

Mwwhahahahaha. Sorry. I have left a cliffhanger of what is going to happen in the gym. Oops. You have to find out. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! (I sorta already know what I am going to put.) Chapter 2 coming up after chapter 1. I'm going to type it up right now. I AM SO NICE!!!

ZashleyTroypayLOVEforever


	2. The Surprise At Basketball Practice

I'm back. I think I know what to put for this chapter. It may be short or it may be long. Who knows, right?

Summary 

**It is about Troy and Chad going to their basketball practice, but Coach Bolton has a surprise for them. 'Who' or 'What' is it? Fine out, yourself by reading. Zashley and Troypay fan forever!!! I also love Lucnessa, Ryella, Cornique, Chaylor, and JasonKelsi. (No Zanessa or Troyella. Sorry)**

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own High School Musical or any of the characters. I wish I did.**

Previously on chapter one 

"_Sure. See yea. We are late for basketball practice." said Chad._

_They ran to the gym where all the other boys are. Good thing that Coach Bolton is there yet._

**Chapter Two: The Surprise at Basketball Practice**

"Whew, we made it. And it looks like Coach Bolton isn't here right now." said Chad as they finished changing and ran to the gym.

"We have tons of things to catch up before the championship again. So getcha head in the game! And I want all you to meet someone. And yes, it is a girl."

"Huh? I wonder who it could it be."

The 'mystery person' came through from the girls changing room to the gym. She was carrying a basketball in the hand.

Every boy in the gym's mouth was wide open.

"By the looks on your faces, you know this girl." said Coach Bolton.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" said Chad.

Sharpay was about to say something, but Coach Bolton interrupted.

"You're the captain of the girls' basketball team, right?"

She nodded. Just then, the door opened and came in the rest of the girls on the team.

"Hey, Sharpay. Ready to play basketball?!" said Brittany, assistant captain.

"As ever."

"Wait, you play basketball?" said Troy.

"Yea. I started over the summer. I didn't go to the North Pole as some people think." She said, looking at Chad. "I went to the gym and when I saw the coach there, she wanted me to shoot some hoops and I'm on the team. I didn't know that until she told me that she was the coach of the East High."

"Yea, so now she is the captain. And just telling you, she is good." said Rebecca, one of the players on the team.

"Yea, yea." said Chad as he tried to get the basketball from Sharpay.

She dodged it easily and shoots through the hoop, as it was easy as pie.

"You still want the ball?" said Sharpay.

"How did you became so good? First, you were the Drama Queen and now you are the Girls' Basketball Star."

"Remember that I was so nice to you in the morning. It is because over the summer, my mom told me that I had to go into sports. So I chose basketball and I never knew that I was good."

"And she joined our team cause our old captain moved to California." said Carla.

"So, that's why you're here right now." said Troy.

"Yep. Oh, Chad, here is the ball. I've got to go. The bell is about to ring anyways. 1…2…3…"

The bell rang when Sharpay finishes counting.

"Bye. And see you guys in the drama room."

After she left, everyone started talking again while they walked to the boys' changing room.

"Wow, I never knew Sharpay would be a basketball." said Chad.

"I guess she is. At least she is nicer now and now Ice queen mode."

After school

"So you want to go ask Ryan what happened to Sharpay?" said Gabriella.

"I already found out. She went to the gym during basketball practice and she is the captain."

Taylor and Gabriella's face looked like Troy and Chad when they first saw her.

"Oh, hey you guys. You want to go somewhere tonight? Like go eat. Ryan is coming, too." said Sharpay.

She was holding a basketball again.

"Sure." said Gabriella.

"Okay. See you guys at 7:00 and we will figure out something to eat. Bye."

She turned around and started to walk like 10 steps, but turned around.

"Hey, Chad!!! Do you still want the basketball?" said Sharpay.

"Sure!!!"

"Here!"

She threw the ball back to Chad, who caught it perfectly.

"Thanks!" yelled Chad as he caught it.

"Welcome!" yelled Sharpay back.

"I guess the mountain lion isn't so bad."

"I guess so."

**So now you know that Sharpay is the girls' captain just like Troy. Will something heats between them? I just love cliffhangers. Read and Review.**

**ZashleyTroypayLOVEforever**


	3. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


End file.
